Heart of A Soldier
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: Life in the Marines is tough for anyone, but its the people they leave behind who have to make the sacrifices.It's a story about love, acceptance, and finding each other again.
1. To Parris Island

Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to anything in this story except my idea. Enjoy!

**Chapter One –To Parris Island**

**Courtney's POV**

I stared at my boyfriend. I couldn't think of anything to say. We were sitting on my front porch saying good bye.

After we finished all of the Total Drama Island/Action crap we came home to realize we lived in the same town, almost all of us did. So Duncan and I stayed together through all of high school. We graduated a week ago. But a few weeks before Duncan had informed me of his decision to go into the service.

"I love you," Duncan said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too, but why do you have to do this? Why can't you just go to college with me?" I begged.

Duncan had decided to join the Marines. Two years together and we were going to be spending three months apart. I didn't support his decision one bit. He was leaving in twenty minutes to go to Parris Island, one of the places where they train marines. It was in South Carolina, which isn't completely far away since we live in South Carolina, but it was still a long drive away.

"Princess, I'm making something out of myself. I'm making my dad and grandfather proud. They were marines too." He reminded me.

I wanted to cry. Of course he was doing this for his family. Meanwhile, I will be attending the University of South Carolina by myself.

"But couldn't you at least have waited until the end of the summer to leave? Who am I going to spend my summer with?" I asked.

"Bridgette. Look Princess it will be fine. I will write to you ever single day. And I will be out of there by the time you start school in the fall." He promised. But it wasn't a strong promise on his end. I looked away from him.

I released a long, heavy sigh before looking at him again. "You know that I'm proud of you for this and everything, I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you."

"I should be the one who is scared Princess. I'm not going to be around you to defend you from other guys. It's me who should be worried about losing you." He replied.

"Please. I'm dating a Marine, no college guy can beat that," I joked.

"I'm not a Marine yet babe. I'm just going to boot camp. Which reminds me," he handed me a present that was sitting beside him.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. Duncan always got me the best presents. Always.

"Just open it and stop thinking about how I always get you the best presents." Duncan joked. Although it was scary that he read my mind.

Anyway, I tore into the package and found a Build-A-Bear box inside. I opened it to find a black bear in a Marine uniform sitting inside. I looked up at Duncan.

"Since I won't be here for you I figured someone had to be. His name is Duncan too. I figured that you might like me to be there at night to keep you safe." Duncan explained.

"He's perfect," I gasped.

"_Duncan it's time to go!"_ I heard his mother shout. We both looked up.

"I love you," Duncan repeated.

"I love you too. Thanks for the gift. I love him," I said.

"I promise to write to you every single day from boot camp." He promised.

"I promise to read every letter and write back to you on the day that I get the letter. I'm going to miss you so much Duncan." I said. I was crying now.

Duncan and I walked, hand in hand, to his parent's car. His mom and dad were arguing about the best road to take. I stopped and looked at Duncan, not wanting him to leave. Or at least for time to stand still and give me some time with my boyfriend.

"I love you," I said through tears.

"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it," He promised again and let go of my hand.

We shared one last goodbye kiss and hugged each other tightly. While I cried on Duncan's shirt, Duncan leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head. I wasn't ready to let go. But when the time came he got in the car. And as they drove off, with me clutching my Marine bear between my arms, I couldn't help but be proud of Duncan too.

Thirteen weeks until he comes home.

**AN: So I have started a new story. Read and Review. Keep me going! Working on my old stories I promise!**


	2. The First Four Weeks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

**Chapter Two- The First Four Weeks**

**Courtney's POV**

I received the first letter about two weeks after Duncan left.

_Dear Courtney,_

_I miss you so much and it has only been two weeks. So far, I have learned that our drill instructors love yelling, won't let us go anywhere, I am going to be having no fun, and that I will be in the greatest shape of my life at the end of these first four weeks._

_I have a picture of you in my barracks. Right underneath my pillow, and I'm not the only one who did that. I hope that you are having a great summer so far. _

_By the way, do you remember how much you hated my mohawk and wished that I had cut it off? Well it's gone. We all had our heads shaved. Such a shame, because my hair made me look badass. Although you already knew that. I miss it though. _

_I am counting down the days until boot camp is over and I can come home and come see you. I gotta go, we only get like an hour to write letters, and I have to write one home to my parents. _

_I love you so much and miss you. _

_About eleven weeks left. Have a great summer sweetheart. AGAIN: I love you!_

_Even though I'm in hell! Thinking of you, I'll write again tomorrow._

_Bye Princess._

_Your love,_

_Duncan_

I wrote my letter back to him the moment I got finished reading it. But I didn't get to send it because Bridgette burst into my room.

"Courtney!" she shouted.

"Bridgette!" I yelled back.

"What is that?" she asked. She was referring to Duncan's letter that was lying on my desk.

"It's nothing." I said hiding it from her. She would make fun of me for what Duncan wrote.

"Let me see it. Please?" she begged.

I wasn't going to let her see it but the pouty face she had on made me hand it over.

She was quick to scan over the page.

"I didn't know Duncan was this romantic Courtney. Someone is in love, and I'm not talking about you." She joked.

"Shush Bridgette! Duncan might act tough on the outside, but on the inside he's the sweetest guy ever." I said, but those words, for some reason, made me sad. I started to cry from missing Duncan.

"Whoa Court, I didn't mean to set you off." Bridgette apologized quickly.

"It's not you. It's just that I miss him." I replied.

"Okay. That's it." Bridgette pulled me up from my desk chair. "We are having a girl's day. Duncan's only been gone for two weeks! I am not going to have you moping around for the entire summer before we go away to college! You are going to come with me. We are getting makeovers and going shopping." She explained.

"Why? It's not like Duncan is even going to see it?" I asked.

"We are going to take pictures that I will print out and you can send them to him." She continued.

I didn't want to pass up a shopping trip, so I went with her.

xxx

**Duncan's POV**

I was lying on my bed when I heard the mail being called. Courtney hadn't sent a letter yet, but I wasn't worried. It took some time to send letters and sometimes there were mix-ups in the mail.

"Recruit Evans!" I heard yelled out.

Wait. That's my name.

"Duncan, you were called." My new friend Jason yelled. I walked up and got two letters. One was from my mom and the other was from Courtney.

"Who are they from Evans?" my bunk neighbor David asked.

"My mom and Courtney." I explained.

I spent the last few weeks through hell with these two guys. I was happy to have made friends here who hated this place just as much as I did. Well just right now. I'm assuming it will get better once we get past learning basic Marine crap like marching and getting in shape.

We had all shared life stories the first week of training. Jason was from Maine and was the first of his family to become a Marine. All the men in his family were Army men. David, from Pennsylvania, was a legacy like me. We both had lines of men that went into the Marines. Both were eighteen like me. Jason had a girlfriend all the way back home in Maine, and David was a player.

"Oh, Duncan got a letter from the little lady! Aw what does it say?" David pestered and tried grabbing at the letter. I just pushed him off.

"Back off man." I warned.

I leaned back on my bed and tore open Courtney's letter. A picture tumbled out.

I lifted it up and stared at it. She had gotten streaks in her hair and cut it into a bob up to her chin. She looked cute and all, but I still loved her longer hair. She was waving at the camera and laughing.

David tore the picture from my hands.

"Aw, she looks cute. Can I have her?" he joked. I snatched the picture from him.

"Mind if I see?" Jason asked. He was going through his own mail.

"Sure," I handed him the picture. He handed me a picture of his girlfriend that he had received.

I didn't really pay much attention to her; I was too busy unfolding the letter.

"Here man. She looks nice," Jason commented. Although, unlike David, he didn't sound at all skeevy.

I began reading the letter.

_Dear Duncan,_

_Oh how I would love to see the torture that your drill instructors are putting you through. Bridgette drug me out the other day for a girl's day. We went to the salon and a spa and everything. The haircut was a last minute sudden decision I made. _

_Bridgette suggested it because it's summer and it will no doubt be getting hotter. I miss you too. But you shouldn't be missing me. It will take away focus from boot camp. I hope you're enjoying your experiences. I spent some time online looking up everything about boot camp. I can't wait for graduation though. _

_I will look forward to your next letter, but Bridgette has been dragging me out to do things to try and keep my mind off of you. It's kind of working. But I will always still miss seeing you every day._

_I can't wait until I can say that I am dating a US Marine. _

_I know I didn't tell you this when you left, but I'm proud of you._

_When we met at TDI two years ago, you didn't seem like the Marine type. It actually makes me very happy knowing that you are doing this. I hope you are behaving._

_I have to go. Bridgette's going to be here any moment._ Gag.

_Anyway, I'll wrap up this letter._

_I'm so proud of you and happy that you are doing this. I love you. I love you. I love you. I can't wait to see you, but until then, I loooooooooooove you._

_Love Courtney_

I looked over at Jason, he was reading his letter from his girlfriend Betty. He had a goofy smile on his face and was laughing. She must have made some sort of joke or something.

With nothing else to do, I headed to get a shower. There wasn't much time left until lights out. Boot camp was starting to become less daunting as the weeks ticked by.

I didn't really mind getting up at an early time, physical exercise, or all the schooling that we had to do in order to become Marines. Even with the marching, loud drill instructors, and lack of fun it wasn't bothering me yet.

Maybe it just hadn't hit me yet. One day I'll just wake up and finally realize that I am in boot camp becoming a Marine. And that it's hard work.

Maybe I'll mention that in my next letter.

**AN: Chapter Two done! So, not the entire story is going to be letters. It's also not only just going to be about Duncan in boot camp. There is going to be one chapter for each of the four weeks and graduation. Then on to other fun chapters. So I won't be focusing on the daunting tasks of boot camp. **

**This is a love story after all.**


	3. The Next Four Weeks

Disclaimer: Must I always explain? I own zero things except my ideas. Go Marines!

**Chapter Three- The Next Four Weeks**

**Courtney's POV**

"We are going to Myrtle Beach for the week!" Bridgette announced, barging into my room.

I looked up from my current letter from Duncan. He was explaining to me the horribleness of the food that they are served. I bet he is just over exaggerating to try and make me pity him. But he made it four weeks without me so far. I wanted to keep reading so I tried to ignore Bridgette, but she wasn't letting that happen.

"What is so important in that letter that you can't listen to me?" Bridgette griped.

"Nothing. It's just the only thing I get from him and it's been a month. Can't I have my little piece of happiness?" I asked. Bridgette yanked the letter out of my hands and out of reach.

"_Dear Courtney, today we had to run in the rain and I slipped and hurt my ankle. Nothing was sprained or broken so I had to keep running. Oh well, pain is pain. Then we had to get fitted for our dress and service uniforms. Seven weeks until I see you again. _Blah, blah, BLAH! This is so boring." Bridgette complained.

I ripped the letter back from her. There was something personal about it that I didn't want her reading it. I had kept every letter Duncan had sent me so far. He even made a card to send to me for our two year anniversary since he couldn't get me anything or celebrate in any way.

"Okay, I am giving you another ultimatum like the one I gave a month ago. Pack some clothes or just bring an empty suitcase and buy clothes down there. I don't care just do it and get in the car. Geoff is waiting outside." Bridgette commanded.

"Fine. Sheesh, but just let me grab my camera and my phone. I'll take my credit card and just get clothes there." I said.

"You should thank Duncan in your next love letter to him. He is the one who pays the balance on that credit card." She called as she walked out of my room.

It was true though. When Duncan won the million in Total Drama Action he put it into a bank account but gave me a credit card for whenever I needed something. Like paying for clothing on vacation.

"So who exactly is paying for the hotel?" I asked once I reached the car.

"Your parents. They still think you are depressed despite my extensive work to try and make you happy." Bridgette explained.

"Mocha, why not just sit back and relax. Enjoy the ride to the beach. You'll thank us later." Geoff promised.

I loved hanging out with Geoff. He was the one guy, besides Duncan, that could make me smile no matter what.

**~A Week Later~**

"That was the best vacation ever!" I proclaimed stepping out of the car.

"I'll help you with your suitcase." Geoff offered. He hopped out of the driver's side of the car and opened the trunk.

"Thanks for coming with us Mocha. I enjoyed your company just as much as Bridgette's."

"Geoff, I know for a _fact _that you were enjoying Bridgette's company much more than mine. But I understand what you were talking about." I said with a laugh.

"Courtney, get inside and go see how many letters you got. I know you are dying to check and see." Bridgette said.

I waved goodbye to my best friend and her boyfriend. I trudged my bag into the house to find it completely empty. A note on the door to my room informed me that my parents went to Aruba for a month to relax and get some sun. _An entire month in my house alone?_

I just spent a week in Myrtle Beach so they could pack and leave for their own vacation in peace? This was crap! And Duncan wasn't even here to spend the month with me in my empty house.

xxx

Without anything to do, I read the mail that was waiting behind the mail slot when I got into the house.

There were four letters from Duncan. Three were him asking where I was.

Then there was one that was completely different from all the others.

_Dear Courtney,_

_How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. I know I shouldn't be worried, but I am slightly. I think about you every single day when we are running or shooting or doing anything. Have I done something wrong?_

_Or are you still mad at me for leaving you alone this summer? And committing myself to serving our country, even though it means putting so much distance between us? I don't say that I regret what I am doing but I am worried about us._

_If there is some sort of problems, please tell me. _

_Write to me soon! I love you princess._

_Yours, _

_Duncan_

xxx

**Duncan's POV**

If I have to spend the last six and a half weeks without any word from Courtney then I was going to go insane. I was miserable inside my own mind. I never showed any of my buddies that of course. I wasn't publicly mushy like Jason.

But I do know that I was excited when I got my mail and found that the letter in my hands was from Courtney.

I had the letter opened before I even reached my bed.

_Dear Duncan,_

_I can't believe that you were worried about me so much. I should explain that I was off with Bridgette and Geoff at Myrtle Beach for a week. I had a fun time and bought a shirt that reads "my boyfriends a Marine" at a shop downtown._

_I did use my credit card for the stuff I bought on a vacation but I tried to maintain a budget. I picked up some souvenirs for you too. I am going to be apologizing for several letters after this, but I'm so sorry that I didn't send you a letter to explain. Bridgette just showed up and took me. _

_Then when I got home I found out that my parents have ditched me to go to Aruba for a month. And since they made sure I wasn't home when they left meant that they didn't have to feel guilty about leaving me behind. Bull crap._

_And lastly, since I am writing this letter very late at night I wanted to tell you that I am not mad about your decision. I was never mad at you, just scared of you leaving me. I still love you more than ever. That will never change._

_I miss you and love you sooooooooooooooooo much._

_Love you much,_

_Courtney_

I exhaled a sigh of relief and began drafting my own response back.

xxx

**AN: So I know that these chapters are a little bit redundant and boring. Especially this one. The reason I am updating so fast is because I am trying to get through the chapters where Duncan is in boot camp. Two more chapters to finish until he is out, but I promise that it isn't the end of the story.**


	4. The Final Four Weeks

Disclaimer: Still have no claim to anything but my ideas.

xxx

**Chapter Four- The Final Four Weeks **

**Duncan's POV**

It was still dark when we were woken up. Just like every other morning we had to get up for roll call and then get ready for the day. It had become monotonous, but I didn't mind it.

This week was our final test. _That's right, I made it through about twelve weeks of boot camp. _After our final tests this week we get to pretty much enjoy next week. My parents were coming down for family day and my graduation.

However, what was coming next, I definitely wasn't prepared for.

xxx

Our final test just so happened to take place over two and a half days. It was a simulated mission just like the ones we will be in when we are in combat. Most of them are group things but some of them are individual things.

It takes place day and night. We are only allowed about eight hours of sleep over the entire two and a half days. I hated that part.

With all the work that we were doing, I didn't have any time to think about Courtney.

xxx

**~54 hours later~**

I was physically and mentally exhausted. When they woke us up for our final I was tired. I wasn't sore, the soreness was left behind during week one. However in the past 54 hours I was made to march about 48 miles.

I would say that it was awful but I was in perfect shape so it wasn't terrible.

For the first time in my life I was honestly proud of myself. When we were taken back for breakfast, after our march, we were allowed to eat whatever we wanted. That included ice cream, which had been forbidden from me for the last twelve weeks.

I didn't really have any need for the extra food other than what I had been served the last three months. However Jason insisted that we celebrate our completion of our final test and that in a few days we would be official Marines.

That made me excited. I don't know what happened in the last few weeks but something had snapped inside of me. I was suddenly just really happy to be a Marine. I didn't see it anymore as just the legacy that my father and grandfather had expected of me. I had changed and come to accept that this was my decision. And I was proud.

After all the hard work and teamwork, I was just plain excited about the experience.

I had even forgotten Courtney a little bit in the last month and a half while I was throwing myself wholly into training.

xxx

**Courtney's POV**

"Courtney sweetheart, we are here," I felt a gentle shake of my shoulder. I snapped awake immediately.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You fell asleep on the way about thirty minutes into the trip. We are at Parris Island. Remember? Family day?" Duncan's mother reminded me.

"Oh right," I said and unbuckled my seatbelt.

_That's right, Duncan's parents offered me a ride to come with to Duncan's graduation and Family Day._ I hopped out of the car, eager to see my boyfriend for the first time in months.

"It was nice of you to invite me along to see this," I thanked his parents for the thousandth time.

"It's no problem Courtney. We figured you would be eager to see him." his mom said. I blushed inadvertently. His mom laughed.

I wasn't sure exactly where we were supposed to go so I just followed his mom and dad. They stopped suddenly and I ran into his mother accidentally.

"Why did we stop?" I asked. I noticed that several other families were standing with us.

I didn't know what was going on until I heard singing. _Actual singing. _Then I saw the guys running by us. It took a few minutes for me to find Duncan in the mix of runners. Everyone looked alike. But I finally found him, proudly singing along with everyone else.

He looked changed.

Like a lot changed. Missing mohawk aside, he looked stronger. His posture was noticeably straighter and he seemed happier than I had seen him in a while. For once he looked happy and he wasn't pulling a prank or doing something illegal.

It was like someone had taken my Duncan and completely changed him.

He was a Marine now.

xxx

A little bit later everyone was dismissed to go find their families. But there was no sight of Duncan anywhere. Through the sea of uniformed new Marines I couldn't find my boyfriend anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" a voice behind me whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around.

There _straightly_ stood my boyfriend.

"Duncan!" I shouted happily. He picked me up and twirled me around a few times before setting me down.

"Miss me Princess?" he asked.

"They could fix your posture, attitude, and looks, but they couldn't work that nickname out?" I jokingly asked him.

"Never. They couldn't knock my love for you from out of me. That could never leave." he promised.

"So there is still a little bit of the old Duncan left inside huh?" I asked.

Duncan opened his mouth but closed it when his father cleared his throat.

"Dad," Duncan turned his attention to his father. I moved towards his mother and away from him.

The two stared at each other for several moments doing nothing. But then I saw both men raise their arms and salute each other. Watching the exchange was like seeing Duncan gain the right of passage into manhood. He had his father's approval.

"Would anyone like me to show them around?" Duncan asked.

"Your mother and I were actually going to run and get something in the car. Why don't you show Courtney around?" his father suggested. I saw him wink at his son and caught Duncan nod just slightly.

"Courtney, if you would follow me," Duncan instructed nervously.

Something was up since he sounded nervous all of a sudden. Maybe he was breaking up with me! Dear goodness, he met someone else while he was here and he's dumping me!

"There is something that I would like to show you," Duncan said as he pulled me along.

xxx

**AN: OMG it's a cliffhanger! What is Duncan going to be showing Courtney? Hmmmmmmmm? Oh and after the next chapter Duncan will officially be a Marine! But the story is nowhere near close to being over. Stay tuned!**


	5. All Too Sudden

Disclaimer: I own the rights to my ideas, but no characters or anything else.

**Chapter Five- All Too Sudden**

**Duncan's POV**

I wasn't really trying to show Courtney around anywhere. My parents just needed time to set something up.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was fine. I missed you a lot. But it was like you said. Bridgette was there to keep me company all summer." she explained.

"I knew she would be. I had asked her to as a special request to me." I told her.

"So what have you learned in the last thirteen weeks?" she asked curiously.

"Marching, firing, teamwork. You know the usual stuff," I replied casually.

Courtney laughed.

"I missed that," I blurted out.

"You did? I would assume that you had forgotten about me when the letters became fewer and less frequent in the last few months." Courtney said.

"I was busy training. We spent so much time focusing on being a team, I forgot to write as much." I said.

I could tell that I had said the wrong thing since she just stared at me. No expression on her face, it was just blank.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you and your buddies." she whispered, turning away from me.

"Look, this is not going the right way. Why don't we walk to my parents car and see what's keeping them?" I suggested.

She didn't smile or change attitude. She just whispered "Sure," and started walking away without me.

xxx

**Courtney's POV**

We walked back to his parent's car in silence. I was worried though. Duncan's personality was way too much for me at the moment.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. We had made it back to the car but they were nowhere in sight.

"Hm, they must have run off. Why don't we wait for them in the car?" I heard Duncan suggest.

_It's like a hundred degree's outside and he wants me to wait inside and even hotter car?_ He was already in the car before I could object. I hopped in to the back seat and was surprised to see my Marine bear sitting on the seat. The air conditioning was turned on too.

"What's mini-Duncan doing here? I didn't bring him along?" I asked confused.

Duncan just smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at him, I think he is holding something for you," Duncan suggested. He held the bear out to me. There in his arms was a black box.

"Duncan what is this?" I asked.

"It's my mother's engagement ring. And my grandmothers before her." he explained.

I must have looked shocked because Duncan just pulled me in close and hugged me.

"When my dad and grandfather graduated from Parris Island, both of them asked their girlfriends to marry them." he whispered in my ear. "I know that we are both only eighteen and still really young. I don't want to actually get married for at least a couple of years. After you graduate from college. But who knows where I will be in the next few years to even ask? So I am asking you now." he finished explaining.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

Duncan was being rational? He was carrying out a family tradition by proposing to me here? Call me crazy but the thought of Duncan actually getting the courage to ask me now just made me melt.

My boyfriend had actually thought about the next few years and his life from now on. Then after thinking about those things he decided that this might be the only chance he has to ask me to marry him.

I may have wished we were older, but with an uncertain future I could be waiting until I were twenty seven for him to be able to propose to me.

Call me dumb for being _that one girl who gets engaged right out of high school_ but…

"I say yes. I will marry you," I told a smiling Duncan. I let him slip his grandmothers ring on my finger to seal the deal.

_What else could I tell the man that I loved?_

**AN: So if you are seeing things the way Duncan would be at this point, the proposal isn't out of the blue. He is betting on being sent all over for who knows how long. Not to mention, he's in love with Courtney. Think of the title.**


	6. Some Time Away

**Chapter Six- Some Time Away **

**Courtney's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked me.

It had been two days since Duncan had come home from Parris Island. Since my parents still hadn't come home from their trip, Duncan was staying with me at my house.

We were engaged after all, why couldn't we be living together?

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask that?" I replied confused.

"Just making sure you haven't changed your mind on me. That's all," he explained.

"You mean about me agreeing to marry you? Duncan if I didn't want to marry you I would have said no. I just don't want to actually get married right now." I said. Duncan shook his head in agreement.

I already knew we were on the same page. We had talked repeatedly about the subject for the last few days. Nothing changed about our agreement. We were, for all intents and purposes, engaged but no wedding planning was going to take place until after I had graduated college. College that Duncan was going to pay for since, his money would be my money. (As he put it)

"So do you have any plans for this week while I'm here?" Duncan asked me.

"Nope, I am going to be moving things into my dorm room at the end of this week. So you can help me with that if you want," I offered. I was going to be sharing a dorm suite with three other girls. But only rooming with one of them.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be there." He promised.

"COURTNEY!" Bridgette yelled and burst into my room. "DUNCAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I hadn't remembered to tell her that Duncan was home.

"Nice to see you too Bridge." Duncan got up from my bed, which we were laying on, and hugged her.

"Duncan it's good to see that you're back. Bring Courtney out of her funk please." Bridgette joked. I threw a pillow towards her, but she dodged it and just laughed.

"I'm only going to be here for about a week Bridge, so I suggest you and Geoff part face for a few days if you want to see me." Duncan fired back. I laughed at his comment.

"Can you just leave so we can get dressed?" I asked Bridgette nicely.

"Sure, sure. Just don't take too long." She replied and walked out the door.

I turned to Duncan. "We are alone again."

"Let's just get dressed and save the sex for later. Okay?" he said. _Ouch_

"That was a little mean. I thought you liked sex. Or at least old Duncan did." I blurted.

"Yeah well old Duncan was a terrible person to everyone. Do you want old Duncan to come back?" he replied harshly.

_Okay, I've had enough of new Duncan._ I grabbed a sundress out of my closet and walked out of my room, down the hall, and changed in my parents room. I didn't even wait for Duncan as I made myself and Bridgette breakfast either.

He finally came down a few minutes later. I could tell that he was sorry, but I still didn't offer him breakfast or anything. I just sat beside Bridgette, chewing quietly, and not talking.

"Okay, what happened upstairs that I missed? Because you both weren't this cold when I burst into the room." Bridgette finally spoke up.

I decided to be the one to explain.

"It seems that Duncan has gotten a rude and dick-ish personality since he went away," I explained.

"Or maybe you just can't get over the fact that I was away from you for three months. You are still bitchy over that." Duncan fired back.

That was too far. _Way too far._

**Duncan's POV**

I definitely put my foot in my mouth and went too far. I let my temper get the best of me. I know I went too far because Courtney got up from the table, walked upstairs, and slammed the door shut.

"I think I'm going to go see if Geoff has woken up yet." Bridgette said, fleeing the house.

Leaving me to go fix things with Courtney, I trudged upstairs. I walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. I could tell Courtney had been crying, because there were makeup streaks on her pillows.

"Calm down princess, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Of course you are. You always are. Just like when we picked you up from Parris Island. You've changed." She said into her pillow. I stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I haven't changed. I just made a rude remark. I used to do those in the past but you never got worked up about it before." I reminded her. It was true though.

In the past, when I was a horrible person, Courtney never cared if I said something rude to her. She would just scoff and forget it. But now, she thinks that I've changed so she expects more of me.

"I don't care about the comment. It's just the way you said it with such a terrible attitude and like you were intending to hurt me." she explained to me.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you princess. Can you please look at me?" she lifted her head up to look at me. "Let's just make up." I suggested.

She smiled and kissed me.

Then things got hotter, and a lot less PG. Which is just what I need in my time away.

**AN: Another chapter!**


	7. A Celebration

**Chapter Seven- A Celebration**

**Courtney's POV**

"We only have to stay for an hour then we can leave," I promised Duncan.

My parents finally had the nerve to show up at home after a month of vacationing without me. I felt no sympathy for them when I told them Duncan and I are engaged. My mom became so pale that you would never believe she was in Aruba getting sun.

They didn't see the point in me dating Duncan when he was a rebel. Now they don't like him because he is a soldier. At one point, they sat down with me and explained that Duncan could not provide for me like some other son of a business friend my dad knows. Since he has an unstable future, and it will not be a permanent one, I should just find someone else.

I told them to forget it.

"So remind me again. Why did they throw us an engagement party if they hate me?" Duncan asked.

"Because despite hating you, and me right now, they have reputations to uphold. If we were to go about our engagement without them doing anything then their friends would talk," I explained.

"Well why did they have to make this a formal event?" he fake whined. My parents had arranged our engagement party to be a black tie event at our country club.

"Oh come on Duncan. Just admit that you like being able to wear your dress uniform somewhere." I looked at him and smiled.

I had to admit that Duncan looked great in his dress uniform. He looked adorable and official. There was something about a Marine's dress uniform. Any man could look great in it. Duncan definitely did.

"You're enjoying it more than I am princess," Duncan joked.

"I just think you looks really cute dressed up." I said and turned away from him. I was getting embarrassed.

"Aw look, you're blushing. That's cute. My blushing future bride," He joked.

"Shut up. Quit making fun of me. You're terrible. I thought they were supposed to knock the joking out of you in boot camp." I played along, even though I was kidding.

Sure, Duncan stood up straighter now. He didn't look scary anymore. He was a completely different person than what he was three months ago. But the one thing I loved about him was that he still joked around with me like he did when we were sixteen.

"I explained to you before that they can make me do a million push-ups, sit ups, and hang from an exercise bar for two days, but that will never change how I am with you. No matter what happens." He promised.

"Now who's cute?" I joked. His response was one of his trademark smirks that I had missed so much. "You don't know how much I missed that smirk," I confessed.

"Your roommates seemed to like it too. That one girl was flirting with me while we were unpacking everything yesterday." Duncan said.

We had unpacked all my stuff yesterday but I still came home to be with Duncan for one last night. He leaves for the School of Infantry in North Carolina tomorrow morning. So tonight is our engagement party, and last night was the last night we would be seeing each other for who knows how long.

I had classes in the morning, so it wasn't even like I could spend the night with Duncan at his house. My parents banned him from ours when they found out he had spent the last few days there.

"So how long do you think we are going to be apart this time?" I asked hopefully.

I knew that his schooling was only about two months or something short. Then he would be receiving his first assignment.

"It all depends on where I am stationed after this. But we will talk every single day, and when I'm allowed to call you I will. I promise."

These words all meant the same thing. That he would be gone for more time and I wouldn't see him. I only got ten days with my boyfriend (now fiancé) and he is leaving already.

"I'm going to go put in a song request with the DJ. Did I ever tell you how smart your parents are for not hiring some sort of live band like they usually do." Duncan stood up and walked away from me.

Not to sound weird or anything, but I watched Duncan as he walked away.

It wasn't because I wanted to be creepy. But he walked with perfect posture and such straightness that it seemed odd. I mean this is the guy that has been known to slouch at the dinner table and believed in an _elbows on the table _philosophy. The man that just walked away from me was nothing like the guy that I fell in love with.

Physically. But thank the lord, he was still the same old Duncan on the inside.

"May I have this dance?" Duncan asked a few seconds later.

"Sure." I agreed and took his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and pulled me close. The song he requested was _Enchanted _by Taylor Swift. Nice to know that Duncan still had the romantic side inside of him.

"This song is going to play at our wedding," I informed Duncan.

"It can be the song they play when we share our first dance if you want it to be." He whispered in my ear.

"I think it should be. I will have to write that down as a note on my computer. Duncan?" I said.

"Yeah,"

"We just made our first wedding decision together." I said excitedly.

"Only about a thousand more decisions to make." He reminded me. I just laughed.

"What are we going to do about the rest of our lives? How are we going to handle this?" I asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean, Duncan, what happens if something happens to you, or me? How far away from each other will we be? Where does the line get drawn?" I asked. His face told me that he had no idea what to tell me.

"We take life for what it is and see how things go one day or one year at a time." He answered simply.

**AN: Soooooooooooooooooooooo, I have come back to writing. I apologize for my absence. I have been battling some bouts with depression and some other stuff. But I'm channeling my thoughts and energy into writing. So I hope people will bear with me as I take some time to be myself. The stories will come. And just so you are informed: I was accepted to Misericordia University today!**


	8. A Complication

**AN: I couldn't think of a specific way to pass the two months where Courtney is in school and Duncan is in training. So I'm just going to jump to his coming home for the second time…**

xxx

**Chapter Eight- A Complication**

**Courtney's POV**

"I can't believe that it's been two months since we've seen each other." I said in amazement.

"I know. But we are together now." Duncan whispered to me.

We had been laying in bed in his old bedroom at his parent's house. My parent's still seemed tweaked about finding out that Duncan had been spending some time at our house. We were both over eighteen and engaged, so I don't know what exactly the problem was.

"So how long until you have to leave for your next assignment? You haven't even told me what it is yet." I asked him. It was true.

Duncan had gotten back yesterday and we had been together pretty much since then. Although he still hadn't told me what his first assignment was. I was beginning to worry that he was kicked out of the Marines or something.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you. There is something you might want to hear." He began.

Why was he leaving me in suspense.

**Duncan's POV**

I had been avoiding the subject of my first assignment since Courtney and I had first seen each other last night. I didn't want to tell her because I knew she was going to start freaking. So I've been trying to come up with a way to explain it to her easily.

"Well, you know how they have been saying that they want to try and pull troops out of Iraq as soon as possible?" I asked her. She nodded that she was following so I continued.

"I got added to a special division that's going to be providing protection for units that are being moved across the borders into different countries or just to airplanes to be relocated. Basically I'm the protection to make sure that the other units make it safely. I'm like a bodyguard."

"Okay. That's cool I guess. But why do you seem so stressed?" She asked. I took a deep breathe and prepared to finish my news.

"You see the thing is…" um how do I finish telling the girl I love that "this assignment is for the next four years?"

"Wait a second? Did you just say four whole years?" Courtney asked.

_Oops, I said that out loud. Crap._

"What do you mean that you are going to be gone for the next four years?" she asked, slightly hysterical.

"Well, it's become important that all the units be moved to different countries and bases. Normally, they would just go by themselves, but since this is a major move and all the units are being sent to different places, it's especially important that they be protected. They are going to be training me to escort and move troops in the safest ways possible. Everything is going to be okay." I explained to her.

"So you're just leaving? Just like that?" she asked worriedly.

"No, my officers told me that it's going to take probably five months of training to prepare for this. I'm going to be living on base, but I'm allowed to come home this time, whenever I want. So we can see each other as much as you want." I finished telling her. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The hardest part was over. Although one look at my fiancées face told me that it wasn't over.

"So I won't get to see you for four years?" she asked.

"We can write and in this technology age, we can even Skype and talk on the phone. It's going to be fine." I promised.

"Duncan you don't understand the important part of this." She whispered. I noticed that she was starting to get upset by the way that she was shaking.

"Everything will be fine princess. I'm sorry that I'm going to miss some birthdays but I'll make it up to you I promise." I tried soothing her. It wasn't working.

"So I'm just supposed to wait until I'm twenty three to start planning our wedding? What if you have to stay longer? I don't want to wait until I'm thirty to get married Duncan." she finally told me.

_That's what this is about? Having to wait a little while for our wedding?_

"Princess, I thought that you didn't want to get married until later anyway?" I asked her, surprised.

"I didn't. I wanted to wait until I was out of college and get married _that summer_. My mom even agreed to help plan the wedding while I'm finishing up my senior year. I was going to tell you in the next couple of days." She explained.

_Oh, so that's what she's so upset about._

"I didn't know that you were that set on the idea of us having a wedding." I said. It was true. I knew that the proposal was a little bit worrying for her since she was a little hesitant when I asked her. Since then I'd kind of pushed any wedding talk out the window. I figured that she didn't want to even talk about the subject for a long while.

"I have been thinking about it since you asked me at your graduation. At first I figured we should wait until you were out of the Marines but I think your required years of service is eight years. I didn't want to wait until we are twenty six to get married. My mom and I talked about times and when to have a wedding. She figured we could plan and have it after I got out of college and when you would be home on a break or hopefully stationed here." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"This sucks. What if you get hurt or killed?" she asked me worriedly.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd bring that up." I joked. She didn't laugh.

"It's not funny Duncan. I don't think I could get over you if you died. I would never move on or be able to ever get married." She admitted sadly.

I was beginning to get another idea.

"So you don't want me to die until after we get married?" I asked.

"I'm hoping that you dying isn't even an option." She explained.

"But if I were going to then you'd want to be married first?" I asked her again. She nodded quietly. "Are you thinking what I am princess?" I asked her.

"You're going to quit the Marines?" she asked confused.

"No, we are going to get married before I leave." I explained to her.

I couldn't tell if she was happy or surprised because she seemed shocked.

"Get married at the age of nineteen?" she choked out.

"Yes." I answered. "If you don't want to that's fine. We don't have to. It was just a suggestion. I'm trying to think of a solution to make things better." I added. Suddenly she came to life again and her face lit up.

"We better get started Duncan. We probably only have about four months to plan our wedding." She told me, much to my surprise.

"You really want to get married now? Even though all of this is going on?" I asked her.

"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, so why not now?" she replied with a gigantic smile.

"I love you too." I said and leaned in to kiss my future wife. We only have four months, but knowing Courtney everything will be flawless. "I'm going to look forward to the next four months."

**(AN: I'm almost sure that there aren't any assignments like this, but hey, there could be. I'm just being a little creative for storytelling's sake.) BTW, I figured that this story isn't complicated **_**enough**_** without throwing in some extra surprises.**


	9. The Change-Up or Goodbye

**AN: Well, I've been watching the news lately, and so I've decided to head in a completely different direction with Duncan's deployment. So things are going to get interesting and a little bit worse than normal.**

XXX

**Chapter Nine-The Change-Up or Goodbye**

**Duncan's POV**

I made my way into the meeting room on Wednesday afternoon. We were being called into a meeting by our Sergeant and stopped training. It was unusual that they made us all gather when we were in the middle of drills. Something had to be wrong.

If we are going to be deployed early then Courtney will be pissed. She's planning the entire wedding within the next four months. Things couldn't get worse if we had to scrap all of these plans.

"We're sorry to have to give you this news men, but your plans have been cancelled." Our Sergeant began.

_Wait, how is a cancelled deployment bad?_ Something else has to be going on. I looked at Jason, and his expression was very worried. It looked like he knew something that I didn't. Then again, all of the guys in my team looked worried.

"…problems in North Korea are only getting much worse. We have no choice men. We have been given new orders and a change of plans. Instead of escorting troops out of the Middle East, we are being stationed in South Korea. War is imminent and protecting the South has become a top priority. Your teams will be shipped out at the end of next week, and it's uncertain when you will be relieved…" I kind of zoned out after that.

I did catch everything though. We had to fill out paperwork and were being given the rest of the time to inform family and friends about the change.

I filled out my paperwork and drove home a few hours later.

XXX

**Courtney's POV**

I was in the middle of wedding planning when Duncan called and asked that I come over to his house. He wasn't supposed to come home until Friday night. It was the middle of the week.

When I opened the door I could hear Duncan's mom crying in the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I walked in.

Duncan was standing in the middle of the living room while his parent's sat on the couch.

"Why don't we leave you two to talk alone?" his father suggested. His mother nodded and left with Duncan's dad, but I could tell she was inconsolable.

"What's going on? Did someone die?" I asked. Then I noticed something important. "Duncan why are you still wearing your uniform?"

"I had to come home and tell you something important right away." He began.

"I seem to be having déjà vu to the day that you told me about your four year deployment." I joked. He didn't seem to be laughing about my joke.

"I'm not going to be escorting troops anymore," he told me.

"Really? That's great! Why aren't you excited?" I asked.

"I'm being deployed to South Korea next Friday." He said suddenly.

I was speechless…

"What the hell are you talking about? How can be going to South Korea? What's going on?" I asked confused. My voice was starting to crack giving away the fact that I was upset.

"North Korea is starting to get testy. And since they have apparently restarted the war with South Korea, my team and several others are being sent to assist the South Korean's in fighting, should anything happen." He explained.

"When will you be home? In time for the wedding? We had agreed that it would be in three months." I asked.

The look on his face told me that I was going to have to cancel the wedding.

"It's uncertain when we will be home. Until the conflict is resolved or reinforcements arrive, we are under orders to remain there and protect civilian's or fight. Whatever they ask us to do." Duncan explained.

I had stopped listening after "it's uncertain." It had officially hit me that Duncan was going to be fighting in a foreign country. Not just protecting other guys, but fighting people that were also trying to kill him. I was speechless.

"Please say something." He pleaded.

"Will we be able to talk or anything? What's going to happen?" I found my voice again. Barely.

"I don't know right now. But I'm assuming that we will be able to send letters back and forth. I will find a way to talk to you. Don't worry." He promised.

I laughed a small, fake laugh. "So no wedding?" I asked sadly.

XXX

"Are you sure about this?" my mother asked me, five days later.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Well, even though you aren't dressed for your wedding, you look beautiful." She complimented.

Where were we? In a courthouse.

"Duncan is being deployed on Friday. We decided to be married before he leaves, and have the real wedding when he comes home." I told her, although I was really reassuring myself.

After talking that night, we had come to an agreement, Duncan and I. The wedding had been called off completely. We weren't going to be able to have the wedding that we had planned. However, we both agreed to having the ceremony before Duncan left. He had told me he wanted to make sure I was covered, financially and otherwise, if anything were to happen. So we decided to get married in the courthouse.

Although he promised me that we would have a real, traditional wedding the second he got home.

"I think it's sweet. You two were apparently meant to be if you're willing to get married while you're still in college and he is going off to a possible war. Your life could be a movie." She said in a dreamy cloud.

I took one last look at myself. I had on a white dress, but not a wedding dress. It was a simple white dress. The dress was tight and fell about mid-thigh, with three quarter length sleeves made of lace. My mother bought it for me for this occasion. My hair was down but my mother had curled it so it looked nice.

"You look beautiful for this first ceremony." She complimented.

"Thanks mom. I guess that we should make our way inside." I said.

XXX

"I'm going to be okay princess, I promise." Duncan assured me.

It was time to say goodbye. We had spent the rest of our days talking on the phone and FaceTiming when Duncan couldn't get off the base to see me.

"I know that you will be. Just don't do anything stupid like trying to be the hero." I said honestly.

"I promise not to get hurt too badly…Mrs. Evans." Duncan said the last part with a smile.

"Please don't go," I said seriously.

As I looked at Duncan, ready to leave to another country thousands of miles away, I realized that I wasn't ready for him to leave.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too." I repeated. It was like when he left for basic training but ten times worse.

He was called to leave, and I watched him walk away and board the plane.

It wasn't until he was on the plane that I collapsed on the ground and cried. Really cried, because my husband was gone.

**AN: And just like that things get completely turned around and changed without anyone's choice. **

**I'll try to update sooner.**


	10. Deployment Time Lapses

**AN: I know that it has been quite a while but I wasn't really sure how I wanted to move on with this story. But I think I have it figured out. All of this chapter will be told from Courtney's POV Enjoy!**

**XOXO- TheNewRENT-Head**

**XXX**

**Chapter Ten-Deployment Time Lapses**

**Month One**

"And then Rebecca was made to run through campus naked. She barely avoided getting arrested by campus security." I explained to the video screen.

"Please tell me that you aren't rushing any sororities Princess, I don't think that I could take other guys partying with you and seeing you naked while I am on the other side of the world." Duncan said jokingly, but I could tell he was serious about me not getting into trouble.

"Come on Duncan, I'm a married woman. I don't get into that kind of nonsense." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back.

"_Bleh, dude quit being such a loser and hang up already. Just ditch this girl already. You're making all of us sick!" _I heard someone off camera say.

"Shut up man, that's my wife!" I heard Duncan say back defensively.

"_Oh, sorry," _I heard the guy call back.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later sweetie. Have a fun day." Duncan said and we said our goodbyes.

I could tell whoever was on the other side of the computer talking had pissed Duncan off with his comment.

**Month Two**

"Things over here are still tense, but there doesn't seem to be any action. We mainly do drills and patrols, but nothing else. Hopefully we will be able to come home soon." Duncan said hopefully.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much!" I agreed. "When you get home we can do so much together! I have all these plans of couples things that we can do. And maybe we could go on a little vacation over a weekend or something."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Duncan said.

Duncan and I were allowed monthly conversations over the internet and I was glad that I got to see him. He looked the same mostly except maybe he was a little bit underfed which worried me a little bit.

"_Yo Evans! We got a situation out here! Off the line and get your ass out here!" _Someone yelled into the tent that Duncan was in.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"I can't talk princess. I'm sorry. Love you. Bye." He said quickly and ended the connection. All I was left with was a picture of him ending it.

What a crappy way to have to end a call.

**Month Three**

"So I never saw anything in the news about a situation that time you got pulled off line. What happened?" I asked curiously.

I had been following the situation between the two Korea's since Duncan was deployed, but nothing violent so far. I couldn't figure out what had happened so I had to ask the one person that would know.

"As it turned out, it was the guys being stupid asinine jerks. That's what it was." Duncan said madly.

"Why what happened?" I asked confused.

"They made the whole situation up because they were sick of seeing me be happy." He explained.

"The guys don't like me?" I asked.

"No, it's not you, they're just jerks. That's it. I'm so sorry that they tried coming between us that time." He apologized. "I'm sorry."

**Month Four**

"I get along with most of the men on my team, but a few happened to take offense with a nineteen year old being married and having a happy home life. While _they _are still single and in their mid-twenties." Duncan said bitterly.

"Let's not talk about them. Talk about you. How are things over there?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Everything is fine, but I'm tired of talking about this and everything else. Why can't we talk about you?" he pleaded.  
"Things here are fine. Boring, the other day in my literature class my friend Leo was mimicking the professor every time he turned his back. He had the whole room laughing by the end of class." I said.

Duncan just stared back at me blankly. For a second I thought that our connection had been interrupted but then he said: "I don't want you hanging out with other guys while I'm not there."

"I'm not. We just study together sometimes. Leo knows I'm married." I explained. I also knew that Leo happened to be gay, but he refused to let me tell anyone that.

"Just don't. I can't be there to protect you or keep you from cheating. So please don't. I'm asking you nicely." He said.

"You're being forceful and telling me that I can't be around other guy's. You don't trust me." I accused.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust other guys." He said honestly.

"Then you should trust me to be able to resist guys if anything were to happen. That's part of the things that come with being married remember?" I said.  
"We're hardly married." He let slip. I could tell he instantly regretted what he said but the comment was out there.

"You know what? I think I have some studying to do. I promise to only hang out with girls so that I don't make my _boyfriend _jealous while he's off being my hero. And even though he knows that _I would never cheat on him_. I don't want to be married to a dictator. I don't." I quickly ended the call without waiting for another word from Duncan. What a mess.

**Month Five**

I waited for the call to come, but when it finally got to be about midnight I gave up and went to bed. I guess maybe I had really made Duncan mad the last time we talked.

**Month Six**

"I'm coming home." Were the words that greeted me.

"Really? Everything's over?" I asked excitedly.

"We are being brought back home again." Duncan continued.

"I can't wait! When?" I asked excitedly.

"Next month. Just give me some time to settle down before you do anything okay? Don't serve me with papers before I even get home." he asked cautiously.

I was confused. "What are you talking about? What papers?" I asked confused.

"I hope that we can just try separation for a while instead of divorcing right away. Even if you do think we rushed into this." He continued.

Duncan wasn't even listening to me.

"I know I said a lot of things the last time that we talked but let's just forget everything." I said. Nothing was making Duncan feel better! I was starting to get scared.

"You were right. I shouldn't dictate who you are allowed to be around. I guess we made a mistake jumping into this when we are just kids. But please promise me that we will remain civil after everything is over?" He wasn't listening to a word I said! What was happening?

"Duncan please listen to me! I was just angry. We both were! Don't talk like this!" I screamed at him.

He ended the call before I could try and talk some sense into him.

**Month Seven**

I waited at the gate for Duncan. He was expecting his parent's but I had called and told them I wanted to be the one to pick him up. We needed to fix things or our marriage would be over.

I saw him walk through the gate with a sad look on his face, like he wasn't happy to be home. I waited a few seconds before I called out: "Duncan!" and waited for him to find me.

**To be continued…**

**AN: Oh, how things quickly unravel. Okay so I've never done a TBC chapter, but I've always wanted to so I did!**


End file.
